One Shots Of Randomness
by aliengirl13
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots that come to my sick and twisted brain could be anything from romance to just plain random like the title says, Apritello, Lerai, MikeyxOC, RaphxOC('s)
1. One of Those Awkward Moments

AN: So I'm writing these as a way to relieve myself of all these dang plot bunny & one-shots that keep swimming in my head, so basically this thing is just what ever comes to mind, some maybe connected, some will not be. I use Oc's, but I only own Sunny and Lucy.

Yosdellian Skywalker owns Yosdellian

and SexyKunoichi owns Pheonix

They will appear, bet on it, oh and check out their stuff, they are pretty talented...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! HEAR THAT LAW JERKS YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME!

* * *

**Chapter 1: One of Those Awkward Moments**

You know those days where nothing goes right and it seems like the universe hates you.

Well today, happy go-lucky Sunny Jene Denson, was having one of those days.

First, there was a surprise pop quiz in her math class...which she is sure she totally bombed.

Then at lunch a low down, inconsiderate, air headed, snobbish (Sunny`s words) cheerleader, had purposely tripped her. Causing Sunny to fall on her lunch, not only making a huge mess, but also made her the laughing stock of the lunch period.

Lastly, on her way to the lair, she tripped again, this time on her own feet, causing her to fall into the sewer water...making her reek of it`s unmentionable contents.

So in short, really, really bad day.

It also didn't help that when she walked in, Raphael commented on her smell by saying "oh god...did you bathe in hot garbage, cause jeez! You stink!"

Her only response was a glare and a middle finger as she stomped to the bathroom, frustrated with everything and wishing the whole world would be set ablaze.

The dishwater blond sighed in relief as the door clicked behind her. She needed a shower, not only to rid herself of the funky smell, but to also unwind and relax her mind.

She was about to undress, when suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"What am I going to wear when I`m done?" She mused to herself, realizing that when she was done she would have nothing to wear.

So she poked her head out and screamed her best friends name.

"YOSIE! I NEED YOU!" From around a corner, Yosie dashed out and ran toward her looking worried.

"Are you okay?! I heard you scream and I-" The brunette stopped her chatter when the blond covered her mouth.

"I am fine...I just need a favor..." Yosie nodded for her to continue.

Sunny quickly darted her head inside the bathroom, some shuffling could be heard, then she popped right back out, only her head and her bare shoulders could be seen.

"I need you to wash my clothes, I fell into some sewage and I need to take a shower...pretty please?"

Yosie smiled and nodded her head. Sunny quickly grabbed her clothes and shoved them to Yosie then slammed the door.

Yosie was about to head off when she remembered something "do not forget to lock the door, this place is full of boys!"

She was only met with the sounds of the shower running.

"Alright, don`t say I didn`t warn you." With that Yosie was off.

To Sunny, the steamy water felt like heaven. It relaxed her muscles and cleansed her skin of the day. In fact she felt so good she started singing.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Heroes in a half shell, turtle power!

Xx2 Minutes LaterxX

Mikey was playing on his T-Phone trying to beat the evil boss that has been mercilessly mocking him...till he heard muffled noise come from another room.

Curiosity peaked, he set aside his game to find the source. The closer he got, then more he realized it was someone singing. It wasn`t bad...but it was not exactly good either.

Using his ninja skills, he snuck up upon a door were he pin pointed where the voice was coming from, from here he could hear what the voice said.

"Leonardo is the leader in blue does anything it takes to get his ninjas through, Donatello is a fellow with a way with machines, Raphael`s got the most attitude on the team, Michelangelo he`s one of a kind and you just know where to find him when it`s party time, Master Splinter taught them every skill they need to be one lean mean green incredible team!"

Mikey now definitely interested, he really wanted to know who was singing.

So much in fact, he did not notice the sound of running water, and barged right in without knocking.

Sunny heard a loud bang, she jumped in surprise and accidentally pulled the shower curtain open, revealing her naked body.

They both froze for a second, staring at each other, that is until Sunny remembered that she was in the nude and blushed a bright red.

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! YOU-YOU...PERVERT!" Sunny covered her body and threw whatever was within grasp at the orange clad ninja.

Mikey just as red as she was, covered his eyes and ran out...well tried a least, on his first go he ran into the wall, but he corrected himself and he was off.

Yosdellian had just returned to the lair, when she was walking toward the bathrooms direction, Mikey ran past her, a green and orange blur covering his eyes, screaming

"I SWEAR I DIDN`T SEE ANYTHING!" He was persistent in running, even despite how many times he ran into walls, to get away from the voice of Sunny following him.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT...PERVANGALO!"

Yosdellian chuckled to herself, then began walking toward the frantic Sunny with her clothes.

"I warned you." Yosdellian smirked and held out her clothes, almost like a peace offering.

"S-shut up! It is soo not funny!" Sunny replied, her face still stained a bright tomato red as she snatch her clothes.

The brunette nodded "your right…IT`S HILARIOUS!"

Yosie fell to the floor laughing, as a now fully dressed Sunny was crossing her arms in front of her chest and stormed out the room and into the living room to sit next to Mikey who was not looking at her and STILL covering his eyes, blushing a deep shade of red.

Sunny looked over at him "pretend this never happened?"

Mikey nodded and uncovered his eyes and smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"Awwwww you guys are having a moment!" Yosie cooed from the shadows giggling.

Sunny smirked and looked at Mikey "Team Prankenstein speical?" Mikey smirked right back and pulled out water balloons from who knows where and gave the blond some.

Yosie stopped giggling, and started running for her life "I didn't mean it!" The Jokester duo chasing her laughing like the nutjobs they were.

The incident from earlier forgotten.

* * *

AN: Hoped you enjoyed this little piece, I feed off your reviews so please be a sweetheart and review.

Oh and I do except ideas for One-Shots!

PEACE OUT ^_^


	2. Maskless Curosity

AN: So this one is kinda was inspired from the episode 'Slash and Destroy' where we see the Donnie and Mikey without masks (which was frickin awesome) and of course I wanted to try my hand at actually writing Apritello (I ship it like a boss)

DISCLAIMER: I own tmnt...*Lawyers with evil briefcases show up* IN MY DREAMS! No seriously I own nothing, so you can't sue me! *Lawyers slink back into the shadows* Lawyers are creepy...

WARNING: THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS...

-FLUFFINESS THAT MAY SUFFOCATE YOU

-SWEETNESS THAT MAY GIVE YOU CAVITIES

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Maskless Curiosity**

It was bugging her to no end.

April was hanging out with Donnie, hanging out together just chatting about everything and nothing and working on some projects together. Though most of the time she couldn't focus, it was on her mind again. It has actually been on her mind for a few days to tell the truth. She was afraid of asking Donnie, worrying it might be rude, but being in the same room as him was just to tempting to pass up, plus she was semi sure he would agree.

She was absolutely curious as to what Donnie would look like without his mask.

April always sees the guys in their familiar bandanas, she never really thought about it...but for some reason she felt like she wanted to see Donnie without his.

"April...April...HEY APRIL!" A voice broke the ginger from her thoughts making her jump in surprise. She quickly turned to face the one who spoke who turned out to be Donnie. April blushed a light pink as she rubbed the back of her head "Uhh...y-yeah Donnie?"

Donnie looked concerned as he walked over and placed his hand on her forehead "are you coming down with something? You been out of it this whole afternoon...maybe I should get you a blanket or something...would you like a glass of water maybe, because it is vital to stay hydrated if you are getting sick." April couldn't help, but roll her eyes and smile a little at her how the purple banded ninja was fussing over her, going into his 'doctor' mode.

Just as Donnie was going to head out the door, April gently grabbed his larger hand, freezing him to the spot. "Wait...I want to ask you something...a favor in a way..."

Donnie face exploded in a bright red blush, his heart hammering in his chest '_okay chill Donatello, play it cool...she is touching your hand...no big deal right? God she is pretty...HOW DO I BREATH AGAIN?!'_

Somehow managing not to spaz out and faint, Donnie actually was able to words, stammering and slightly unintelligible words, but word none the less "uhhhhh y-yeah A-April go ahead..."

It was April's turn to blush as a pink blush dusted her cheeks, she refused to look at him, still trying to figure out how to ask him. Should she just out right and ask? Or should she beat around the bush a little to gauge his reaction? Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Donnie kneel in front of her, placing a hand on her lap, concern deep and obvious in his eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything right? If somethings bothering you can tell me." Donnie said, his voice becoming steady.

April breathed in and when she exhaled she asked "may...I see you...without your mask?" Donnie's eyes widened and he quickly stepped back, afraid she stepped over a line, April called after him "w-well you don't have to! I was...you know...curious..."

Donnie blushed again, his brain completely fried, not sure what to do. He truthfully did not know if he wanted her to see him without his mask because in truth, Donnie felt that his mask sorta prevented April from REALLY seeing how different his face was from hers and was actually self-conscious about it.

Though, when he looked right into her big bright blue eyes, he absolutely melted. It was like a superpower April had over him, one look with just the words she could probably make him jump off the Empire State Building. Heck, she probably wouldn't even have to ask him.

Tentively, Donnie nervously fingered one of the tails of his mask, but was able to give April one of his famous gap-toothed smiles "I g-guess so...I can understand being curious...just be warned...I kinda look weird without it..."

April smiled, glad she did not offend her friend.

She sat with bated breath, excitement hammering at her heart when his hands reached behind his head to grip the knot that held the piece of cloth to his head.

Donnie undid the knot and slowly pulled the fabric from his face, nervousness racked his body as he stared at April for the first time without his mask over his eyes.

Both of their hearts stopped momentarily.

April was just awestruck at how different Donnie looked without his mask, not in a bad way at all though...in fact he actually looked cute, his reddish brown eyes were like a deer in the headlights though, wide, stunned and absolutely terrified looking.

Donnie was sure he was going to die from holding his breath waiting for her to say something, anything to ease his nerves. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to look for soemthing to say.

"I know I-I p-probably look funny-" Though before Donnie could finish, April raised a hand, which caused all his words to die on his tongue. April smiled at him and reached over and took his mask.

"I actually think you look really cute without this...handsome even...so stop putting yourself down okay?"

Donnie swore time stopped. Here was the girl of his dreams calling HIM handsome, though before he could utter a 'booyaksha' he froze when he saw what April was doing.

She was putting on his mask.

"So what do you think? I probably look stupid, but you look like you were going to vomit, so I thought I could lighten the mood!"

Donnie's brain and heart could not take it, he was not only mask-less in front of the girl of his dreams, BUT SHE WAS WEARING HIS MASK! He felt like that simultaneously both of the vital organs had expolded and all that was left was the mushy mess that was himself.

"Humina...humina...humina...SHAZAM!" He intelligantly babbled as he fell over backwards, fainting right there on the spot. April dashed over to his side to see if he was alright.

"Donnie! Can you hear me?!" She said as she shook him.

"Pie equals three point one four...April pretty..." The terrapin muttered while he was busy seeing stars. April smiled, glad he was alright. Then walked over and grabbed a stray pilliow and gentlely lifted Donnie's head and placed it under it. April looked around to see if anyone was around just in case, then placed a soft kiss to Donnie's forehead.

Walking toward the door smiling April left the room smiling...

Still wearing Donnie's mask.

* * *

AN: Sorry for all who died of fluffiness overdose XD

I jump for joy at reviews, so please make join the 'Make a Maniac Happy' foundation and review.

I still take suggestions, so either pm or review them to me.

PEACE OUT!


	3. A Promise Made in Blood

AN: This is kinda for Yosdellian SkyWalker...

Disclaimer: I own Sunny while Yosdellian owns...Yosdellian

Everything else...not so much

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Promise Made In Blood**

Sunny was studying the blank screen of her laptop, it silently mocked her and she was just on the brink of throwing it out the window. Her Language Arts teacher had assigned the class to write a paper on an important day in their lives. Personally she found the assignment invasive, and had not hesitated to subtlety tell Mr. Golberd that...and by subtlety she had told him that he was a 'Creepy Creeper that that needed a breath mint and should stay out of there lives.'

Obviously that had not worked out in the least, all it got her was a detention and STILL having to do the paper.

Not that she didn't have any important events to write about, it's just she couldn't decide which one she wanted to write about. There was the time her dad got her a scythe for her birthday, then their was the time she and Yosie had met their ninja mutant friends...though she couldn't write about that without revealing their existence which was a big no-no.

Sunny started to pound her head on her desk, trying to make ideas come to her "Sunny! What in the world are you doing?!" A familiar voice questioned, the blond turned her throbbing head to where the voice was coming from.

"Hey Yosie! Just seeing how many brain cells I can kill before my brain comes up with something for this stupid paper." Her long time best friend smiled in that motherly way that only she could pull off as she patted her back softly.

"How about I make you a hot cup of coco to help you think, be right back!" The brunette happily walked out humming a tune to herself and Sunny couldn't help, but to smile to herself at her Mother Hen of a best friend...one who has always been there for no matter how stupid her schemes or how psychotic she herself was, heck she had excepted her faults and all. Been with her though everything...

Everything...she looked down at her left hand to view the faded white scar that cut across her hand and remembered a time that she was there for the toughest time of her life...the time her mother died.

*Flashback, 8 years ago*

_Little seven-year old Sunny was bouncing excitedly as she held her mother's hand as they walked the streets of New York together, it was snowing gently and Sunny had begged her mom to take her out so she could play. _

_"Mommy...what is snow?" The little blond asked tilting her head to the side, the woman next to her put her hand on her chin as if in deep thought, then she smiled and looked at her daughter "they are the Snow Queens tears." _

_"But...why is she crying? Did she fall down or something?" The older woman chuckled and looked Sunny straight in the eye "the Snow Queen and Sun King were in love, but they were forbidden from ever being together. Even so they still met in secret and had even two beautiful children, the Princess of the South Winds and the Prince of the North Winds. Unfortunately the other elements had found out and had punished the star-crossed lovers and their children. They were all forbidden from seeing each other. The queen from time to time thinks of her loved ones and weeps thus there is snow."_

_Sunny looked wide eye misty eyes at her mother "that is so unfair! If the queen and king really do love each other, then what right do the others have to punish them! Big meanie heads!" Her mother nodded in agreement, but stopped walked and crouched down and looked her in the eye._

_ "Sun-Sun, when the queen cries, it is not because she is sad, it is because she is remembering all the great times she had with her family, deep down she knows that they are always with her, that no matter how far they are, that as long as she remembers them, she is never without them." _

_Sunny nodded deep in thought about her mom's words, so deep in fact that she did not notice the blinding white lights as they were heading toward herself and her mother..._

_Until she felt herself being propelled as her mother shoved her out-of-the-way._

_The seven-year old felt as if time was frozen when she looked up from her spot on the ground, to find a totally wreaked car and no sign of her mom. She wanted to scream her name, but she felt a weird wet feeling on her forehead, it kinda got in her eyes and turned her already blurry vision red. She felt like the world was spinning before her and she couldn't stop it._

_So she closed her eyes and let the blackness it brought to stop the sickening spin and let herself drift._

_*One Week Later*_

_Sunny sat in the front of a sea of black._

_They had said a drunk driver had made a collision course for them and unfortunately her mother, Margret Denson, had received the full blunt of the impact...the only thing she got was a concussion when her mom pushed her away and her head hit the pavement.  
_

_The blond felt hot tears borderline her eyes, why?! Why did that man have to be a moron and take her mom from her?! What did she do to deserve this?!_

_When the service was done, the little girl ran to a hidden corner to be alone and cry._

_Apparently someone had seen her and had followed her "Sun-Sun...are you okay?" Little Yosie questioned while tentatively reaching a hand toward her, only to have the other to smack it away._

_"Go away Yosdellian...I want to be left alone..." Yosie was shocked, Sunny almost never used her full name, it was unlike her in many ways that kinda scared the little brunette. "Sunny...I know it hurts now...but please your scaring me, let me help you." She reached out again, this time making its mark and landing on her shoulder. The gesture caused the blonds shoulders to shake uncontrollably.  
_

_"Oh Yosie!" She abruptly turned around and clung to the other girl as if her life depended on it. Yosie wrapped her arms around her in return "shh, shh, everything's going to be alright...I promise."_

_Sunny's eyes became wide...promise...Yosie and her mom...they care about her, but her mom is gone because of it, Sunny couldn't stop it and Yosie has every potential to do the same. Well not on her watch!_

_Sunny quickly let go of her friend, much to Yosdellians confusion, and disappeared around a corner and when the little brunette was about to go after her, she returned with a knife in her hand._

_"Sunny! What are you doing with that?!" Sunny smirked at her friends panic and positioned the knife over her own palm "my mom died because she was to busy saving me to save herself...I never want that to happen again...as you as my witness, I Sunny Jene Denson promise in my blood to protect those I care about, no matter what."_

_Plunging the knife in her hand, she cut it across, tears pricked her eyes from the pain, but she didn't stop until the knife was across her hand. Yosie quickly came to her side, panicking as if she had just drove the sharp blade in to her stomach._

_Sunny smiled, something she forgot she could even do after so long, she looked down at the blood trickle down her arm._

_'I promise'_

*Present*

Sunny grabbed her laptop suddenly and began typing like there was no tomorrow. Yosie had brought her the hot drink, surprised at Sunny's sudden burst of progress, but was happy she was out of her funk and had left her to work.

Sunny refused to look at the drink, afraid that her muse would leave her as soon as she looked away.

In about an hour and a half, she was done with the paper, falling back in her bed she sighed with relief, and reached up to stroke her face, only to find tears stained her face. She must have been crying without realizing it.

Though...they didn't feel like sad tears at all...

More like happy tears...

Just like the Snow Queen who remembers her loved ones...

Smiling, Sunny laid her head down on her pillow and fell asleep and dreamed of her mother and all the great times they had.

* * *

AN: Okay thanks for reading, I hope this was written well enough...

So please review/favorite/or follow! I love it!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
